Forbidden Red Wood Slab
Basic Information Forbidden Red Wood Slabs are placeable shapes the size of half a cubic block with a smooth bright red wooden surface. These Slabs can be produced from crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks in a Processor. Forbidden Red Wood Walls in return can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from a Recipe, which is part of the Forbidden City Bundle that can be claimed in the Store for free. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs can be used for building purposes and decoration. Unlike other slabs, these wooden red Slabs cannot be used as a crafting ingredient for other crafts; on the other hand they can be processed into flat Forbidden Red Wood Eighths in a Processor. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs were added to Creativerse with the Ritzy Pigsy Valentine update R61 on February 14th 2019 together with other Forbidden Red Wood variations: Forbidden Red Wood Eighths, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs, Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corners and Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corners. How to obtain Forbidden Red Wood Slabs Forbidden Red Wood Slabs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Forbidden Red Wood Slabs from crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks by putting them into a Processor. 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall can be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Slabs in a Processor. 1 block of Forbidden Red Wood Wall can alternatively be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Columns or 2 Forbidden Red Wood Slopes in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Red Wood Wall in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Forbidden Red Wood Slabs. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to process Forbidden Red Wood Slabs further You can create Forbidden Red Wood Eighths from crafted Forbidden Red Wood Slabs when putting the Slabs into a Processor. 1 Forbidden Red Wood Slab can be cut into 2 Forbidden Red Wood Eighths in a Processor. How to craft Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks At first the crafting recipe for these red wooden building blocks has to be unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store. No Coins have to be paid for this. Together with this Recipe Pack, you will also receive an item kit that can be claimed on one game world of your choice. When placed, this stack of wooden crates provides you with 20 already crafted Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks and other Forbidden City blocks. The purchasable Item Pack Forbidden City Pack even offers 800 crafted Forbidden Red Wood Walls, but no Recipes. In order to craft 8 Forbidden Red Wood Wall blocks at a time, you'll need: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood). Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 2x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark How to use Forbidden Red Wood Slabs You can place Forbidden Red Wood Slabs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Slabs can be used to create holes that are too small to let any Creatures slip through. However, Loot Bags can usually fall through such holes the size of only half a block. Because of this, slabs that are placed upright are often used as a bottom of kill-traps. Please note that this does not always work without fail. Once in a while even large Creatures can fall downwards through such holes, while Loot Bags might occasionally get caught on the edges of slabs and will not drop down. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Forbidden Red Wood Slabs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Forbidden Red Wood Slabs, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate these blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Trivia Despite being made of Wood, all Forbidden Red Wood shapes (and Forbidden City Shingles) are fireproof. Category:Processed Category:Slabs Category:Processable Category:Store Category:Forbidden City